


6/22

by ThatButthole



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, souyoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/pseuds/ThatButthole
Summary: Three birthdays Yosuke didn't particularly enjoy, and one he did.Souyoweek2020 Day 2: Yosuke's Birthday
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	6/22

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all still like this format because having the fic be fragmented like this is the only way for me to make things work

**2010**

Yosuke is pretty sure he told his friends when his birthday is. He’s the type who likes attention and acknowledgment, so it wouldn’t make much sense not to, right? So either they’re planning a surprise after school, or they all forgot. Yosuke is pretty sure it’s the latter.

He sighs and considers lifting his headphones over his ears. He knows that tuning out the voices around him, thus allowing his thoughts more free reign to wander, wouldn’t make him feel any better. But the physical sensation of something covering his ears would bring forth a feeling of separation from everything around him. It would match Yosuke’s current mood.

He ultimately decides against it though. It may be the last lesson of the day, and there may only be about ten minutes remaining, but their teachers are strict about that kind of stuff. Getting his headphones confiscated is not the kind of attention Yosuke wants.

The bell finally rings and students start shuffling to get ready to leave. To hell with it, Yosuke thinks. He’ll ask the others to hang out himself. It’s better than nothing.

But Kugura has a shift at his part-time job, Katsuragi has kendou practice, and Sogabe has miraculously scored himself a date. Yosuke sends them all off with a smile.

Nobody is home to greet him when he gets back. But at least his parents wished him happy birthday this morning.

**2011**

Yosuke hasn’t mentioned his birthday to anyone in his new school. Somehow, nobody knowing when it is gives _him_ less pressure to spend it in a meaningful way. Which is good, as he is currently heading towards a small-town tofu shop to warn a mega idol that she may be about to be kidnapped. Being able to see _Risette_ in flesh and even talk to her is exciting, but Yosuke has a nagging feeling he’s going to mess up somehow.

The likely embarrassment in his near future and his practically nonexistent birthday are not the only things weighing on his mind. First, there’s Kanji. Yosuke still hasn’t really warmed up to the guy. He knows the shadows are exaggerated, and Kanji isn’t about to jump him unprovoked. (Unfortunately, Yosuke is very skilled at accidental provocation.) He also knows it only makes sense to add Kanji to the Investigation Team after everything that’s happened. But still… It feels a little weird. A little off. Yosuke liked their team of four, and even though Yukiko technically joined later than Chie, it felt natural that she should be there.

Kanji is one elephant in Yosuke’s metaphorical room. Yu is another. For a completely different reason, but still.

Yosuke feels weird around many people. He used to feel a little weird around Saki-senpai because he had a crush on her. He feels a little weird around Kanji because he’s intimidated by him, and Yukiko because he’s intimidated by her, in a slightly different way. He feels weird around Yu because…

Actually, he doesn’t want to put it into words. Yosuke has a feeling he knows what’s going on, maybe, but he isn’t going to admit it any time soon. He’s got too much going on already.

Their little group reaches Marukyu Tofu. The outside is packed with people; Adachi is there and tells them the word about Rise got out. Kanji scares him off, and soon it sounds like Rise isn’t even there. Spectacular.

Maybe they could still check inside, just in case… Yosuke suggests they could buy something. He isn’t going to eat any, but the tofu is nothing but an excuse anyway, so what does it matter?

Yu suggests ganmodoki. Ganmo isn’t tofu, right? Yosuke doesn’t know much about food. Did he ever tell Yu he couldn’t eat tofu? He isn’t sure, but if he did, it would be just like Yu to remember. It makes Yosuke feel warm inside.

They find Rise working at the shop. Yosuke’s suspicions were right: he did absolutely embarrass himself. He blames Kanji. Rise told her he was funny, but he can’t really feel happy about it. He didn’t charm her with wit and well-timed jokes; he was turned into the comic relief character again. The job is done, but Yosuke just feels stupid.

**2012**

Yosuke crashes on his bed after his ex tempore shift at Junes. His dad had given him the day off, but then someone called in sick at the last minute, and who is the go-to substitute? Was there really nobody else available?

For once, Yosuke had _plans._ He, Teddie, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji were supposed to hit up Okina for a movie or something after school. He knows they can do it at a later date, but with his work at Junes, Yukiko’s at the inn and Kanji occasionally helping at Tatsumi Textiles, arranging a date that suits them all isn’t a simple task.

Yosuke pulls his phone from his pocket and opens his texts. Yu, Naoto and Rise all texted him happy birthday this morning. The texts were short and simple, but still unique and full of character. Yosuke feels slightly better knowing that even if he can’t physically be with his friends, he still has many, and they care about him as much as he cares about them.

Although, _friends…_ might not be entirely accurate. Not for all of them. Specifically, not for Yu.

Yosuke started calling him “partner” early on last year. The title meant that their bond was something special, more than just mere friendship. But Yosuke jumped into it awfully fast. His overzealousness feels a little embarrassing to think about now. They had barely known each other back then.

Now they know each other so well it feels bizarre to think Yu has only been in Yosuke’s life for a year and some extra. After Yu left Inaba they kept texting daily, and Yosuke is happy to see they are tight as ever. Their relationship hasn’t really changed.

By now Yosuke also knows what that relationship is, and what the word “partner” really means to him. It’s a wish. Both of them are a wish. Yosuke has accepted he has a monster crush on Yu, and has had it for a ridiculously long time. When was it that he finally caved in, again? After Rise starting making herself comfortable around Yu and Yosuke wasn’t jealous for the reason or the person he should have?

Keeping a secret of any kind from Yu has been bothering Yosuke, especially now that Yu isn’t here to decipher it from his face or body language. They had always been all about honesty and being true to yourself, after all. 

Maybe Yosuke should just confess when Yu comes to visit on summer break. If he feels particularly brave or particularly foolish. Even if Yu didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t let it affect their friendship. Their bond is unbreakable. Right?

Right. 

Yosuke dials Yu’s number. He really wishes he was here right now.

**2013**

Yosuke wakes up to the pleasant aroma of coffee. He sits up with a stretch and notes, unsurprisingly, that the bed pushed to touch his side-to-side is empty.

Walking to the kitchen, Yosuke sees his partner already sitting at the table reading a book.Yosuke makes his presence known with one last yawn and a “good morning.” Yu lifts his head from his book and smiles.

“Morning, and happy birthday. I was just thinking I’d come get you if you didn’t wake up soon.”

Yosuke checks the clock at the wall. About an hour and a half left until classes start. They live a walking distance away from Yosuke’s university; there’s no rush yet.

“Did you see what was on the bedside table?” asks Yu. Yosuke didn’t. Yu grins. “You’re going to like it.”

Yosuke tells Yu he’ll be right back, and pops back into their bedroom. True to Yu’s word, there’s a small rectangle package on Yosuke’s nightstand. Yosuke rips off the wrapping paper and finds a cheap supermarket CD with Yu’s handwriting on it. Looking closer, Yosuke sees it’s a list of songs. Some of his favorites, some of Yu’s, as well as a few that remind him of moments they’ve lived through together. One song they both can’t stand. Yu has also drawn a tiny cat with what’s probably supposed to be Yosuke’s hair on the CD. Yosuke can’t help but chuckle warmly.

He hurries back to the kitchen and to Yu, who is waiting to see what Yosuke has to say about his present. “I love you,” he says, and Yu smiles. The left corner of his lips is a little higher than the right, his eyebrows raised just slightly, and Yosuke doesn’t know or care if the extra glint in Yu’s eyes is just his imagination. It’s a smile Yu doesn’t give to anyone but Yosuke, and Yosuke loves it. He smiles back, steps closer, and gives Yu a kiss. It’s already shaping up to be an excellent day.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up The Magician manga to see if it mentioned when Yosuke transferred (it did) and then got distracted... And then checked what happened on Yosuke's bday in P4 and apparently it was a story-filled day. Didn't like that. It ruined my plans. Should have checked before planning the outline sdgdfhs
> 
> Also, when did I start writing in present tense? I went through some of my newest fics (got distracted again) and I've been doing it a lot these past two or so years. Huh.
> 
> My favorite video to listen to while writing has been removed from Youtube :( This is so sad can we get 1000 likes


End file.
